


Familiarity (Oneshot)

by fruity_gutz



Category: The Vagrant Trilogy - Peter Newman
Genre: Care, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, The vagrant is just a chair lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruity_gutz/pseuds/fruity_gutz
Summary: The Vagrant, once a loner with only a lost child to guide him, is reminded he is finally safe.
Relationships: The Vagrant/Harm
Kudos: 2





	Familiarity (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mostly self-indulgent look inside the domestic care between Harm and the Vagrant. AU where Harm still can see, he just gets blurred vision and sever headache/dizziness as repercussion.

He turned a heavy head, closing green eyes as they caught the glare of the setting sun behind stretched plastic screening. Two tired amber eyes closed, a sigh heavily being released next to him. Harm could feel his heart sag.

"This is it," he whispered gently, "this is where I tell you."

Harm layed outstretched, settled between the long legs of the Vagrant. The taller man sat against the half built wall of a pod home in the slums of Wonderland. The shining city proved too pure for the rag-tag family and their fleet of goats. Harm suggested hitching along a caravan to Wonderland, recently released from the control of the Userper- now under the watchful care of the resistance led by a woman with one arm. The green-eyed man knew the slums where quiet, home to small vagabond families such as his own. Sitting here now, holding a little girl who he knew only to be his and the Vagrant's own, Harm allowed himself to be comfortable. Words bubbled out of his throat occasionally. Words that he meant to save for later, more intimate times. But now they wanted out.

"Or if you want, I can tell you later."

His voice faltered at the end, trailing into the steadily led silence of a heart beating behind his head. Harm could almost feel the amber eyes peer down. He sealed his own, enjoying the dark comfort of closed eyes. Closed eyes with no clouded judgment. There came a soft emission from the back of the Vagrant's throat, and Harm's eyes flew open once more, irritated. The taller man loomed over him, eyes a deep shade of solemn gold. Harm melted in the look, breath hitching.

"I know," the voice came.

It was gravelly, deep, soft. Given an edge from the lack of use, softened by the power that came deep from within. Harm held Vesper closer, a smile edging up his mouth.

"You know? How could you know, as I hold her and you hold me?" Harm mumbled. They both knew the truth of the fact. The truth they had come so far together to find.

"We're safe."

The words rang out, gentle on worn ears. He couldn't help the half laugh from escaping his throat. It caught on his teeth, becoming a tired yawn. Two corded arms wrapped around him, their warm embrace always familiar.


End file.
